It is known to construct wheelchairs with tubular members such as light hollow metal tubes in an attempt to reduce weight of the structures while preserving strength. It is also known to provide lateral adjustment of the seating section of the wheelchair. The tubular frames of these wheelchairs are also provided with multiple connectors and bolts in their assemblies. Because these wheelchairs are often carelessly manipulated and transported, these connectors loosen and are damaged or lost and frequent maintenance is therefore required. The rigidity of these frames also transmits vibrations to the user person when the chair is displaced on a rough surface. These vibrations, over long term, cause discomfort and pain to the user.